


got nothing but my crown on

by TheBizarreHairTrio



Category: The Lobby
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Light Bondage, Not Beta Read, Oral Fixation, Other, Sensation Play, Vaginal Fingering, judas your fucking oral fixation mx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreHairTrio/pseuds/TheBizarreHairTrio
Summary: This, Gerard reflects internally, was probably simultaneously the best and the worst idea he's had in a long while.
Relationships: Judas/Gerard (The Lobby)
Kudos: 5





	got nothing but my crown on

**Author's Note:**

> title from carry your throne by jon bellion

This, Gerard reflects internally, was probably simultaneously the best and the worst idea he's had in a long while. 

Best, he muses, shivering at the soft trace of fingerpads over his hipbones, because, well, there's no doubt he's enjoying this _immensely._

Worst, he deliberates, unable to suppress the soft moan that erupts from his lips as teeth scrape over his throat, because he may be enjoying this too much. 

There's a blindfold over his eyes, silk ropes binding his wrists to the headboard above him, and Judas between his spread legs, hands and teeth and tongue tracing everywhere they can reach, just to savor the sounds he makes as they do so. 

Without his sight, it's like his other senses are in overdrive. He can't predict when or where or how Judas is going to touch him next, only able to wait in anticipation, straining his ears just to catch a whisper of what's in store for him. 

He gasps as they press a soft kiss to his temple, the sound turning into an almost inaudible moan when they catch his ear between their teeth. They chuckle softly, the noise so incredibly loud so close to his ear with his hearing heightened. 

"Good?" they murmur, nails scraping down his sides. He arches into their touch, trembling. 

"Green," he whispers, nodding frantically, a curl of warmth settling in his chest at their need to make sure he still wants this. 

Judas rewards him with a deep, slow kiss as their hands settle on his hips, thumbs stroking the dip of his hipbone. He meets them eagerly, whine of disappointment leaving his lips as they move back, only to be swallowed down at cool breath is exhaled onto his clit. He stays absolutely still, form tense as he waits for their next move. 

There's a featherlight touch of lips against his slit before a tongue laves against the breadth of his cunt, and Gerard's breath stutters in his throat, legs helplessly spreading wider and pressing closer to that wet muscle. Judas keeps at it, hard strokes wetting his folds and coaxing them open with every pass. He whimpers as their face presses closer, fingers gripping indents in his thighs as they spread him open further, and a shaky moan rises from his throat as their tongue dips into his entrance. 

His wrists strain at the ropes, wishing that he could grip their shoulders, their hair, push them deeper between his legs, finally just get them to— His mind blanks out, their tongue withdrawing and pressing hard against his clit, and his back arches off the bed, a loud cry punching out of his chest as his hips helplessly undulate up. 

And Judas' tongue, their fucking tongue doesn't let up, lapping at his folds even in the midst of orgasm, sparking those nerve endings and wringing out another tremble from his overheated body. Their lips close around his clit, sucking unapologetically even at his spent whimper. 

They release the suction after several moments with an embarrassingly loud _smack!_ , smothering their wet lips against the skin of his inner thigh, mouth stretched into a grin. 

"That was quick," they remark, catching a pinch of skin between their teeth and rolling it gently. 

Resolutely ignoring the tingling in his cunt, he sucks in a breath, licking at his dry lips. "You were— _ah!_ —teasing for twenty minutes, that wasn't fast at all." 

Judas hums, and he feels fingertips brush against his wet folds, intensely aware of how easily they could slip in with how well they'd worked him over previously. He tilts his hips up, welcoming, and feels them smile against his thigh before withdrawing. 

Two fingers dip in side by side, cautious, and he moans at the stretch, pressing further down on the bed to get them deeper. They make a smug, pleased sound, pressing their fingers deeper and curling them just so. 

They keep that up, pumping their hand in and out as their fingers curve into his inner walls, and lean down to lap at his clit. The building heat in his gut continues to rise as their fingers get quicker and their tongue prods harder, and before he knows it, his second orgasm of the night rushes through him like a raging fire. He feels those fingers inside of him, inner walls clamped down on them as he comes, the lips of his opening pleasantly sore and being traced with their tongue yet again. 

He huffs, suppressing the shakiness of the sound with little success, judging from the smirk he feels pressed against his cunt. "Insatiable," he rasps, and Judas doesn't stop, lips closing in around his clit and fingers resuming their curling motions, pressing insistently into spongy flesh as more of his overheated skin is sucked into that mouth of theirs. There's a familiar coil in his gut, a clenching of his abs, and Gerard shakes through his third orgasm, cunt spasming and clit throbbing as his back arches clean off the bed, helpless cries spilling from his mouth. 

Fingers and mouth withdrawn from his nether regions, there's a hum above his head, fingers coming up behind his head to untie the blindfold from his eyes. Blinking his eyes rapidly to adjust to the sudden regaining of his sight, Gerard is met with the smug smile of his spouse, silk rope being undone from around his wrists. 

Judas kisses him, more teeth and tongue than lips, and he groans helplessly into it, limp in their arms. 

A hand settles against the side of his neck, thumb brushing over the hollow of his throat, and he leans desperately into the touch, staring up at them adoringly. 

They make a considering sound, lazy smirk heavy with intent. "Ride my face?" they murmur, eyes half-lidded. 

It's not a request, even if it's phrased like that. He swallows thickly. "Yeah," he whispers, following them down. 

Anything for you. 

**Author's Note:**

> just let me be horny on main
> 
> finally post my first fic of 2021 and it's porn


End file.
